Los Sueños Se Hacen Realidad
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Jake pensó que nuca encontraria a la mujer de su eternidad... lo que no pensó es que.. Los sueños se hacen realidad PARA FASHIONISTA :D


**_Los personajes no son mios son de SM... aunque la idea de que Jake sea mio.. es muy tentadora :D_**

* * *

Pensé que amaba a Bella, bueno, en cierta forma si la amé pero no como para decir "Hey me imprime", no a ese grado, no; ella se había casado con el chupasangre ese, pero la verdad ya me tenía sin cuidado, pensé que podría salir adelante haciéndome novio de quien fuera.

Muchas mujeres pasaron por mi vida, Bella, Cindy, Leah, Lizzi, muchas mujeres pero a ninguna le había amado, bueno a la única que creí amar fue a Bella, las demás fue para demostrarme que si podría amar a alguien mandando a la mierda la imprimación, pero no podía a fuerzas la mugre imprimación tenia que intervenir.

Cada día amanecía y salía, sin rumbo buscando la mujer ideal para mí, pero solo veía rostros atractivos, pero nada hermosos y perfectos como el que yo imaginaba… Tal vez no exista esa mujer con la que yo soñé alguna vez…

_Flash Back_

_-Jake- dijo una dulce voz_

_-Emm… ¿dónde estoy?_

_-Conmigo_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_Trate de buscarla por toda la espesura negra en donde estaba, solo podía escuchar su dulce e hipnotízate voz._

_-Jake… voltea- decían atrás de mí._

_Lentamente me volteé y la vi. Quede totalmente anonadado ante tal belleza, una mujer perfecta y al verla supe que ella era mi imprimación, que era la mujer por la cual me desviviría y le cumpliría todos sus deseos. Las facciones tan finas y pálidas, tez blanca que parecía de porcelana, ojos color café casi chocolates, su cabello era como entre color broncíneo y café y caía en cascadas hasta su cintura, delgada, boca pequeña y fina y era… Perfecta._

_-Tu…- no pude terminar_

_-Sshhh… tranquilo amor…_

_-¿Eres un ángel?_

_-Quizás_

_-Yo…_

_Ella no me dejo terminar ya que sus finos y delgados labios me besaron, eran tan dulces y embriagadores, tan suaves y tersos, que quería más de esa nueva droga._

_-Yo…_

_-Jake yo t…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Cada día buscaba en el cielo ese rostro tan angelical, tan bello y perfecto que me beso en mis sueños, salía a los antros buscando vanamente a esa mujer; y a pesar de pensar que esa mujer existiera en cualquier parte del mundo ella no seria para mí porque solo la veía en mis sueños.

A veces cuando platicaba con las chicas y me preguntaban el motivo de porque no tenía novia, ellas se reían de mi respuesta, pensaban que era un niño enamora de una chica que jamás existirá y que era igual a los demás.

Tal vez las cosas no funcionaban como yo pensé, las rosas…. A las mujeres ya no sirven para conquistar. Quizás debería de cambiar porque yo era un tipo amoroso, que observaba en las parejas si existía amor, fidelidad y felicidad.

Pff esto era difícil, pero muy en el fondo sabía que si ella llegara que existiera nunca me seria infiel me seria leal y ambos seriamos felices. De nuevo había soñado con ella, esta era la tercera vez que soñaba con ella en la semana. Y esta vez en mi sueño, ella me besaba y me decía que me amaba. Eso me lleno de felicidad.

_Flash Back_

_-Jake…_

_-Espera ¿cómo te llamas?_

_-Aun no tengo nombre_

_-no importa serás mi ángel, mi Diosa_

_-Jake... yo_

_No la deje terminar y le bese, extrañaba ese sabor tan dulce y embriagador que mi boca reclamaba mas, ella delicadamente me separo de ella y con voz un poco entrecortada me dijo_

_-Te amo Jake_

_-Te amo Diosa mía._

_Fin Flash Back_

Porque le destino se empeñaba en ser así de engreído conmigo; no me dejaba estar con ese perfecto ángel, me torturaba pero mi único consuelo era que cada noche podía soñar con ella. Con mi Diosa.

5 años después….

Y pensar que nunca encontraría el amor, pues cuan equivocado estaba, ahora me veía completamente feliz a lado de mi Diosa de mi mujercita Nessie.

-¡Jake!... bobito ¿qué tanto piensas?- dijo acercándose a mi

-Nada…

-Jake… por fa dime- puso ojitos de perrito abandonado

-De acuerdo… Es que una vez tiempo atrás soñé contigo

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Antes de que tú existieras

-Eso no puede ser… Jacob Black deja de jugar

-En serio Nessie, es que…

Y le conté toda la historia a mi diosa, ella escuchaba con atención y a veces se sonrojaba, como amaba ese color carmín en sus mejillas; ella era mucho mejor que la Nessie de mis sueños. Nunca pensé que terminaría imprimado, enamorado y bajo el hechizo de la hija de bella y Edward; pero el destino jugo a mi favor, y estoy agradecido por ello.

-Oh Jake- dijo abrazándome- Que hermoso sueño…

-Sí, te amo Nessie

-Yo también mi lobito sexy

-tienen Razón…

-¿En qué?- dijo levando un poco su cabeza

-En que… los sueños se hacen realidad….

* * *

_**Hola! espero & este OneShot si les guste jajaja lo hice en 10 minutos woow, haha este va dedicado para Mi melomana :D haha nena sabes que te amo, eres genial & LOS SUEÑOS SE HACEN REALIDAD :D nos leemos!**_

_**Un pequeños Review?**_

_**Kisses Andyy'**_


End file.
